Me and My Broken Heart
by amor por escribir
Summary: Ambos corazones rotos, ambas almas partidas por la mitad. Cuando ya no puedes dibujar más sonrisas en tu rostro, tal vez lo mejor sea sentir el cariño de una persona con tu misma frecuencia de alma. 'Tan cálida y delicada', peso Maka. 'Misteriosa y fuerte...cool...' pensó Soul.
1. Soul Eater

Holiz :3

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, la historia es de su mangaka. De ser así, Soul y Maka se hubieran besado, Chrona seria hombre y Patty tendría una jirafa de mascota. Yo solo juego con los personajes y creo escenarios―posiblemente también personajes―. **

Bien, mi primera historia de soul eater * u*

ojala les guste y... ¡nos leemos abajo!

_**Advertencia: ****Este fic contiene palabras para mayores como por ejemplo ''Mierd... put...''. Se recomienda discreción.**_

**Me and My Broken Heart**

**Capítulo uno: Soul Eater**

**Soul.**

―¡Suficiente!―grité con la maleta en la mano, arrastrándola hacia la enorme puerta que parece echa de oro. Dudo que no lo sea.

Chuck, un amigo que trabajaba en esa casa limpiando y haciendo las comidas, estaba parado en la puerta, con cara un tanto triste, y un paraguas en la mano. Me lo entregó y me dedicó una sonrisa. Seguramente ya había imaginado que sería, para mí, estar lo más lejos de _ellos._

―¡No te iras a ningún lado!―un brazo me agarra por detrás. Mi padre me sostiene fuertemente al punto de que me duela―¡¿Luego de todo lo que te dimos, así piensas agradecernos?!―transformo mi brazo rápidamente arma, cortando un poco la palma de la mano de mi padre.

―Valla mierda lo que me dieron―la cara de mi padre se tensa, frunciendo las cejas.

De un momento a otro, la palma de su mano se encontraba en alto, dispuesto a dejarme parte del rostro roja. Pero el dolor nunca apareció; mi hermano, Wes, sostenía de la muñeca a mi padre, impidiendo que mi rostro, posiblemente, se deformara por su severa fuerza.

―No, padre―le soltó y giró el rostro. Su expresión enojada me observaba―. No hay por qué rebajarse a su nivel―dio la vuelta, ahora dirigiendo sus palabras a mí―. No esperes volver, Soul―notaba tristeza en su tono de voz, a diferencia de su rostro.

Abrí el paraguas que Chuck me había entregado hace unos minutos, apreté fuertemente la maleta y me encaminé hasta la motocicleta. Llovía. Las gotas comenzaron a empaparme, al dejar el paraguas a un lado y comenzar a darle patadas al motor. Necesitaba un _pequeño _arreglo.

Comencé el viaje. A pesar de no tener nada más que un folleto hacia Death City, y un mapa hacia la escuela para Técnicos y Armas―como yo―, nada evitaría que llegara. Ir a la estúpida escuela llamada Shibusen no es una escusa para largarme de esa tonta casa llena de locos amantes de las cosas costosas y finas, algo poco _cool._

No fue hasta un par de horas después, al llegar a la Ciudad, cuando comencé a sentirme culpable al hablarle de tal forma a mi padre.

Luego de que mi madre, Anastasia, muriera, toda responsabilidad había caído sobre los hombros de mi padre. Él ahora no sólo tenía que mantener las multimillonarias riquezas de la familia, sino que tenía que comenzar el trabajo de ama de casa ocupándose de ambos hijos. Aunque ahora su trabajo era más fácil con una sola boca que alimentar, ¿No?

Y sin importar eso, yo decidí salir permanentemente de esa familia adinerada y llena de lujos. Aunque claro, tenía mis propias rasones.

El semáforo cambió del amarillo al verde, haciendo que tuviera que arrancar el motor. No encendió.

Maldije por lo bajo, aún mojándome, encaminando la maldita motocicleta hasta el cordón de la esquina. Las nubes parecían no querer irse, sino el contrario. La noche aparecía, y las grisáceas nubes tapaban la luna sonriente―quien, según yo, tiene cara maniática―. Maldito fue el día en que no la envié al mecánico por flojo. Ese día fue muy poco _cool_ de mi parte.

―Hey idiota―escuché decir a alguien a mi espalda―, el de la motocicleta rota―me giré y vi a un chico, obviamente también mojado a más no poder, tenía el cabello celeste o verde agua, un color realmente _cool._

―¿Hmm?―murmuré (aunque claro que pareció una pregunta), mirándolo de cerca. Con esa pinta del cabello mojado parecía una persona de admirar por ser tan _cool,_ tal vez más que yo...

―¡Tu dios, Black Star, te esta hablando, simple mortal!―o tal vez otro loco, posiblemente fumado...―¿Problemas con este intento de moto?―...o tal vez un futuro gran amigo.

Asentí. Él sonrió.

―¡Pues es tu día de suerte!―lo miré extrañado, volviendo a la conclusión de que realmente había fumado algo... algo **muy **fuerte.

―¿Qué?

Sonrió nuevamente.

―¡Sígueme!―entonces se largó a correr hacia la esquina, haciéndome señas para que lo siguiera.

Tomo la moto y la arrastré por las mojadas calles de Death City.

Seguí a Black Star hasta una de las tantas esquinas, donde dobló y se metió en un agujero de una pared―posiblemente de lo que alguna vez fue un inmenso hotel de cinco estrellas. Paso la moto por el limitado hueco. Todo esta oscuro.

―¿Black Star?―pregunté a la nada, con la esperanza de que alguien hubiera respondido.

En lugar de una respuesta, me encontré que todas las luces del lugar repentinamente se encendieron. Brillantes, gastadas, algunas que siquiera funcionaban.

Estábamos en una clase de cocina―enserio, casi tan grande como una casa―. Del otro lado Black Star sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Mi casa, es tu casa―sonreí y dejé la moto, quien a partir de este momento nombraré Betty (por la marca y al ser la única... con tanta mala suerte en cada gota de aceite), al lado de una pared.

―Esta bien por mí.

―Ya me lo esperaba―se dio media vuelta y arrojó al suelo dos colchones algo gastados―. Un forastero como tú no aguantaría ni un segundo en las calles, y menos con una motocicleta de regalo―sus palabras habían sido un tanto duras sin conocer siquiera mi nombre―, lo digo por experiencia―oh si, claro que olvide la experiencia que no tuve.

―No creo que sea tan malo―me miro de mala gana―, y además no creo que quieran llevarse esta montaña de metal―le di una patada a Betty, quien chocó contra el frío y polvoriento suelo para hacerse pedazos. Las piezas de Betty se desparramaban por todas partes. La rueda trasera se había despegado y ahora recorría el suelo hasta caer rendida al lado de Black Star.

Me quedé en shock por un momento, ¿Con esa moto había recorrido más de cien quilómetros? Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que la absurda escena salió a flote con la mezcla de risa entre Black Star y yo. ¡Que patético!

―¡Jajajajajaja!―sacó un paquete, algo destrozado―Te lo mereces―lo lanzó hasta mis manos, era un paquete de galletas―. Ahora―apagó la luz y corrió hasta al colchón con una bolsa de papa como manta―, ¡Duerme antes que tu dios se arrepienta se haber sido tan bondadoso!

Asentí entre la oscuridad del lugar, tomando a ciegas una bolsa de papa de una pared cercana. Sentía la respiración y ronquidos de Black Star.

No habían sido las mantas, almohadas y otras fanfarroneadas a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero tenían un cuidado especial. Repito; no eran cosas valiosas, mucho menos lindas y delicadas, pero, por alguna razón, presiento que son útiles para las personas como Black Star, sin hogar, una casa que los reciba, o, simplemente, un techo donde estar.

Ahora yo era una de esas personas necesitadas.

La única diferencia que tenía con el resto era esta: a partir de mañana asistiría al Shibusen, encontraría un Técnico o Técnica que este dispuesto a hacer misiones conmigo, ganaría dinero y me compraría una casa para mí solo...bueno, tal vez invitaría a vivir a Black Star conmigo... tal vez si se bañara, y me prometiera que no fumaría nada fuerte.

Entonces me dormí.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, despertándome por los rayos del sol que iluminaban toda la cocina entrando por el pequeño agujero que atravesé la noche anterior, luego de frotarme repetidas veces los ojos, cuando noté la ausencia de Black Star.

Miré un tanto aterrado―otro tanto idiota por haber despertado hace poco―, hasta que una figura pasó por el hueco de la pared.

―Hasta que despiertas―dijo él, sentándose en el suelo y desparramando el par de manzanas que había conseguido―, yo que tú la comería.

Me acerqué enseguida, tomando una manzana. La comí como si no hubiera un mañana, como si no hubiera devorado algo hace días, no, semanas. Aunque estaba seguro de que es un efecto de estar lejos de toda comodidad y sobrante de comida en cada momento.

―Hey, Black...

―Dios supremo Black Star―me corrigió.

―Black Star―volví a repetir―, ¿A que escuela piensas ir?―le había dado un gran mordisco a lo que quedaba de la pobre fruta.

―Hmmm―pensó un rato hasta que al fin contestó―. ¡Entrar al Shibusen y convertirme en el dios más grande en la historia de toda la historia!―¿Por qué rayos no me espere una respuesta semejante a él?

―Entonces iremos juntos―el se sorprendió, pero luego puso una de sus típicas sonrisas.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Soul Eater―respondí mecánicamente.

―¿Comedor de almas? ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Se nota que tus padres no tienen imaginación!―no, y tampoco tienen cerebro.

Reí ante mi comentario.

Hoy sería el día en el que me convertiría, junto a Black Star, en un estudiante oficial en la Escuela para Ármas y Técnicos. Aunque nunca, nunca, nunca de todos los nuncas posibles imaginé que dentro de esa escuela encontraría a Maka Albarn, mi técnica.

**Bien... si llegaron hasta aquí...**

**¡GRACIAS! :D **

**Agradesco a todos aquellos que leyeron :3**

**realmente me costo hacer este capitulo... ¡como sea!**

**Les explicare: sera un capitulo contado desde el punto de vista de soul y el siguiente desde el de maka.**

**No olviden dejar su hermosisimo review y si este fin llega a tener 3 reviews... ay chicos, antes me pongo como loca y despues subo el cap 2 :333**

**espero verles en el proximo capitulo ^^**

**-Luly^^**


	2. Maka Albarn

**Gomenasai ;-; * se va a un rincon a llorar por no actualizar***

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, la historia es de su mangaka. De ser así, Soul y Maka se hubieran besado, Chrona seria hombre y Patty tendría una jirafa de mascota. Yo solo juego con los personajes y creo escenarios―posiblemente también personajes―. **

**Capítulo dos: Maka Albarn.**

**Maka.**

_**Hace siete años.**_

_**.**_

—Vamos Maka, sólo es nieve—Spirit carcajeó, mientras yo intentaba salir presa de ese gran bulto blanco.

Las personas a mi alrededor reían, en parejas, algunas bajo el mismo paraguas. Parecían divertidas. Una niña se me acercó, extendiendo su mano y sonriéndome.

—¿Fue divertido ver cómo me caí?—le pregunté, molesta, desviando su mano de mi alcance.

Su sonrisa se apago por unos segundos, antes de mostrarme otra, como si ese fuera un tic nervioso suyo. Bufé. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insistente?

—L-lo siento—me dijo algo ruborizada—. Lamento haberme reído de tu accidente...—paso unas manos por mi ancha y gorda campera rosada.

Bufé de nuevo, esta vez casi como un suspiro.

—Está bien, creo que si alguien hubiera caído de la misma manera yo también me estaría riendo ahora—mencioné, terminando de quitarme algo de escarcha que la nieve dejó sobre mí—. No, no solo me hubiera reído...¡Creo que uno de mis pulmones explotaría!—sus oscuros ojos se clavaron en los mios, antes de cayéramos al suelo retorciéndonos por aire.

Puede que mi chiste no fuera muy bueno—o por lo menos divertido—, pero ella pudo disfrutar un corto momento de alegría que perdí hace un par de meses.

Su nombre era Tsubaki, como la flor. El parecido era excéntrico; las personas no son comparadas con flores, y menos con una sin olor. Pero así era ella. Como una hermosa flor, aunque sin olor.

Spirit pareció feliz al verme jugar con una chica que podía considerar como amiga luego de la dolorosa partida de Mamá (Mamá, con mayúscula de lo grandiosa que era. Con acento en la 'a', por su fuerza de voluntad).

Aquella tarde—luego de despedirme de Tsubaki—, Spirit me llevó a lo que sería mi escuela en unos años. Era enorme; paredes altas de escaleras infinitas, simetría en su composición y calaveras ridículamente extrañas por todas partes.

—¿Qué te parece, Maka?—el asombro me inundaba, y no me di cuenta cuándo salí disparada cual cohete escaleras arriba—¡Hey, Maka! ¡No corras!—creo que trataba de seguirme el paso, mas ya debería conocerme de cómo actúo cuando se trata de libros/librerías/escuelas de alto nivel académico.

Llegué a la parte más alta y, maravillada por el paisaje, abrí la boca sin saber qué decir.

—¡No deberías apreciar a otra cosa más que a tu dios Black Star!—escuché una vos a mi espalda, me giré y vi como un chico de mi misma estatura me apuntaba con el dedo acusador.

Lo observé unos segundos entre intrigada y asombrada. ¿Desde cuando permiten la presencia de locos?

—¡Así me gusta!—me dijo de golpe, alumbrando con una radiante sonrisa su rostro—¡Todo el mundo debería aprender de esta niña sobre cómo adorar a su dios!—¿s-su dios? ¡¿Niña?!—Ten—me extendió un libro sobre ''como adorar a tu preciado dios Black Star en cuarenta simples pasos''—. ¿Te gustaría ser mi diosa de grandes?

Preguntó, y de la nada sentí como su cuerpo estaba sangrando desparramado por el suelo. Spirit a un lado, sonriente.

—Estos niños de ahora no saben cómo respetar a una princesa, ¿no lo crees, Maka?

Ignoré olímpicamente a mi padre cuando alguien pasó corriendo en frente de mi y con parte de la mochila abierta. Un diccionario se le calló.

Lo tomé con ambas manos y le grité que se detuviera. Parecía muy apurada y decía cosas como ''Llego tarde'', ''Me van a matar en el examen'' y ''¡Tendré que decirle Feliz Navidad a la Profesora!''

—¡HEY!—le grité por última vez, haciendo que gire su cuello y me miraba desde abajo.

—¡Quédatelo!—me devolvió el grito, mientras corría a toda velocidad y tiraba unos cuantos más en el camino.

Lo tomé entre mis manos y acaricié unos segundos, sintiendo su peso. Giré el rostro y encontré a Spirit con cara feliz, viendo el cuerpo de Black Star sobre el suelo. Me acerqué a él y le clavé el libro en medio de la cabeza con toda la fuerza que tenía y, bueno, digamos que la gravedad estuvo de mi lado a la hora de que quedase desmallado...

_**Hace dos años.**_

_**.**_

Cuando el sol salió y mi despertador sonó, di prácticamente un brinco hasta alcanzarlo en el extremo opuesto a mi cama. Tropecé con un par de libros antes de poder apretar el pequeño botón rojo, todos de literatura antigua.

La alarma cesó; marcaba las cinco de la mañana cuando bajé las escaleras y abrí de par en par las ventanas.

Seguramente mi padre estaría durmiendo—cosa que no me hubiera extrañado en lo mínimo—, y créanme que no lo culpo; desde la partida de mamá no ha sido el mismo. Aunque ya no me afectaba, creía que era una mala idea de que yo tenga que prepararme las cuatro comidas del día. ¿Lo peor? Hoy es mi cumpleaños número quince, si, es cuando entro al tercer año de secundario comienzo a sufrir por tener que elegir ''Al Arma perfecta para sincronizar''. O por lo menos eso decían algunas de las chicas que escuché un par de veces en el parque.

Tomé un tupper **(táper, en el nombre español)** y guardé en su interior un par de emparedados de jamón y queso. Unté un poco de mantequilla sobre el blanco pan y me coloqué una pequeña porción entre los labios y, aún masticándola, subí las escaleras en busca de mi mochila y guardé la comida en ella junto con la clásica historia de amor ''Romeo y Julieta''.

Le di los últimos dos mordiscos al pan, me lavé los dientes y con un simple ''Me voy'' salí de mi casa camino al Shibusen.

Yo era una Técnica, hija de Kami, y tenía que demostrarles a todos lo buena que tenía que ser para poder ser como mi madre. Fue por eso que elegí la clase Eat, para poder seguirle los pasos.

Tomé el colectivo, saqué la novela y me concentré en cada una de sus valiosas palabras.

.

Llegué luego de un rato, cuando el sol estaba un tanto más alto y con una cara no tan dormida. Ya eran las diez—si, era mucho viaje para poder llegar—.

En el extenso patio del interior muchas personas de mi misma edad se ubicaban distribuidos por todos los sectores posibles hasta completar los espacios.

Tomé mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje a Tsubaki.

.

''¿Dónde estas?

Sabes mejor que nadie que el conjunto de personas me sofocan...''

Recibí su mensaje diez minutos después.

''Lo siento, no tenía señal.

Hay un poste enorme, esto al lado.

Si no lo encuentras avísame ^^''

.

Alcé la vista hacia todas direcciones, hasta encontrar un poste en el centro del lugar. Lo guardé en un bolsillo y me hice paso entre la multitud hasta verla a unos pasos, parada con una mochila blanca que combinaba con su holgado traje. La saludé con una mano y ella correspondió, lanzándome una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Hola.

—Hola—me acerqué a ella—. ¿Tienes idea de cuál aula nos toca?

—Si, lo dijeron un poco antes que llegaras—señaló un pasillo—. Es la última puerta al fondo.

Me subí la mochila un poco más alta y avancé unos pasos, pero ella no me siguió o siquiera movió.

—¿No vienes?

—Si, pero necesito terminar de hacer unos papeles—me sonrió de lado—. Te veré en la hora de entrenamiento, Maka.

Asentí con la cabeza y recorrí los largos pasillos analizándolos uno por uno, guiándome con cada cartel que decía algo respecto de la clase Eat.

—¡Black Star eres un idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—escuché gritarle un chico a uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia y, cuando me di la vuelta, vi un par de cabellos blancos y otros verdosos aguados corriendo desesperadamente de un extremo a otro y desapareciendo en las esquinas.

Había caminado tanto que me había perdido, por lo que tomé con fuerza la mochila que colgaba en mi espalda y le seguí la corrida a Black.

—¡No deberías tratar así a tu dios!—le protestó él, tomando cada vez más impulso.

Ya no podía seguirles el paso.

—¡Black Star! ¡Espérame!—vi como ambos se paraban de la nada y yo, en un intento de frenar, casi caigo de cara, si no hubiera sido por su amigo que me sostuvo por el hombro y cadera.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó, ayudándome a quedar parada completamente.

Asentí.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa?—pregunté a mi amigo, quien abrió los ojos de golpe y salió corriendo de lo más gracioso, casi atropellando a dos chicas que caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos.

El albino suspiró.

—Me rindo, supongo que no podré completar los papeles—puso ambas manos en sus bolsillos, completamente resignado.

—¿Hmm?

—Los papeles. Ya sabes, esos de tu información personal y todo...

—Oh, de todas formas he visto toda la cola que hay. No llegarás ni porque comience una invasión zombie—bromee, recordando la retorcida fila sin fin para rellenar los formularios.

—Tal vez eso me ayudaría a descargar la tensión—reí—. Soul Eater, la persona más _cool_ que verás jamás en tu vida—sonrió y me extendió la mano.

—Maka Albarn, Técnica—tomé su mano y la apreté—. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con esos papeles sin que llegues tarde.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Dime que no es una broma—sonrió de lado.

—Vamos—lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hasta un lugar del instituto que nadie parecía conocer o por lo menos no se atrevía a ir a causa de su aspecto oscuro y tétrico.

Había una clase de bolsa oscura y vacía.

—Dámelos—le dije, soltando su mano y poniéndola en forma de pedido.

Buscó entre sus Jeans y sacó un par de hojas arrugadas y dobladas en cuatro partes. Las tomé entre mis manos, y arrojé a la bolsa. Soul me miró de manera extraña unos segundos, luego cerré la bolsa.

—Que esto llegue a Shinigami-sama lo antes posible—dije como si ella entenderme. Ella, objeto material, una bolsa.

Pareció removerse unos segundos antes de abrirse nuevamente y mostrar su interior vacío.

—¿Q-qué hiciste?—preguntó Soul, posiblemente temiendo que haya echo desaparecer su formulario de inscripción.

—Se lo envié directamente a Shinigami-sama por correo—dije de mala gana—. Vamos.

.

—Todos los Técnicos van a tener que elegir un Arma en este momento—dijo Sid—. Y que ni se les ocurra usar una ametralladora—miró a una chica en específico—, a menos que sea mitad humano.

¿Es que acaso se habían vuelto todos locos? Ella no elegiría a alguien que no conocía, ¡que alguien sea sensato!

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

—¡Alto!—objetó Spirit—No creo que sea buena idea darles a los chicos tan poco tiempo, es más, la mayoría ni siquiera se conoce—Spirit, creo que estás entrado en razón.

Sid pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de afirmar con la cabeza.

—Bien—tomó aire antes de proseguir—, les daremos una semana para que se conozcan y tomen una decisión. Recuerden que esto no se trata de amistades sino de su alma, porque tiene que sincronizar con su compañero—detuvo la mirada en toda la clase—. Luego no quiero que la sangre corra entre los pasillos, ¿Oyeron?—todos lanzamos un largo y cansado ''Siiiiiiii''.

Salí y me dirigí hasta las escaleras, donde comencé a devorar la comida poco a poco.

—Están todos locos por allá—giré mi cabeza y me encontré con Soul señalando con el pulgar el patio donde se firmaba la inscripción—. Creo que te debo una—sonrió de lado y se sentó a mi lado.

Le sonreí por unos segundos y escuché su estómago rugir como ninguno. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se había aguantado las ganas de devorar algo?

—Lo siento—dijo, algo avergonzado.

Partí por la mitad lo que quedaba de mi almuerzo.

—No suelo hacer esto...—susurré extendiéndole la comida que vio con cariño (si, cariño. Pueden decirle así o ''haciéndose agua la boca'' también cuenta)—, pero creo que te lo mereces después de soportar estar un día entero con Black Star.

Rió a largas carcajadas antes de mostrar sus afilados dientes de tiburón y meter de un solo bocado toda la comida en su boca.

—¿Sabes? La próxima vez que coma algo tan sabroso será en un bar—se paró y acarició un poco mi cabello, despeinándome—, el viernes luego de la escuela en la cafetería enfrente a ''Death Dones''.

Y así como vino se fue, dejándome con una sonrisa en el rostro. Creo que nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo en tan poco tiempo. No lo sé; es extraño.

Pero bueno, las cosas suceden por algún motivo ¿No? Y ese motivo, amigos mios, había sido lo siguiente que sucedió en bar cambio nuestras vidas para siempre.

**N/A**

**Gracias por sus reviews y... ¡A contestar!**

**Leelo: Yo no trato de demorarme pero no es mi culpa que me enferme, tenga finales y que se yo D; Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^Besos!**

**Pd: Fic absolutamente 100% Soma (?**

**Rebeca18: Me alegro! Y espero te haya gustado el cap (? Besos!**

**Sakura: Nee-san mañana hablaremos querida mia (?**

**Maken: Gomen ;3; pero me enferme y tuve finales y la inspiracion se fue y ;3; perdooooooon TwT Saludos!**

**ChoMi-ChoMi: yo no hice nada, solo use mis dedos para escribir ;3; aunque si te mató me siento culpable...¡Aver si la poli me atrapa! D:**

**Hablando de Maka (? hice lo mejor que pude para su aparicion :3 asdasdadsa 3 espero que te guste el cap**

**Besos desde Argentina!**

**Pd: cuando dejaste el review pense que era Kid hablando sobre su simetría D:**

** Ahora si, aca terminan los dos prólogos dando comienzo a la historia. Como ven, Maka tiene 15 y es hora de que elija a un Arma (?**

**Lo que yo traté de hacer en este fic fue mostrar una trama más divertida que de horror, más deliciosa que terrorífica y más cool que loca...bueno, supongo que la parte de la locura no la podré sacar...**

**Sin más se despide con muchos besos a sus hermosos lectores,**

**-Luly^^**


End file.
